perjalanan kisah cintaku
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: yak!  perjalanan cinta hitsugaya hinamori saat smp! *plak*


Langsung saja!

Oke?

Perjalanan kisah cintaku

Chara:oleh TITE KUBO

Hai! Namaku Hinamori Momo. Aku duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2. Aku selalu bergembira bersama teman temanku. Mereka adalah Inoue Orihime,Rukia Kuchiki,ichigo Kurosaki, dan sahabat sejak kecilku,atau bisa kubilang namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Hei? Aku belum bilang ya? Bahwa Rukia chan dan Ichigo kun sudah berpacaran?

Beginilah ceritanya...

_FLASHBACK_

"Rukia chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Inoue sambil menangis nangis

"hei! Jangan macam macam kau! Turun! Sekarang!"

"ogah!tak ada yang menyayangiku!tak ada pula yang menangisiku kalau aku mati! Sudah,biarkan aku pergi!"

"hei,tidak ada yang menangisimu? Tentu ada! itu adalah kami! Karena kami menyayangimu! Akupun menyayangimu!"

"eh? Benarkah?"

"eh?apa yang kukatakan tadi? Ah! Sudahlah ayo turun!",kata ichigo sambil menahan malu.

"o...kya!"belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya,dia tergelincir dan jatuh..bibirnya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir ichigo.

"kyaa!maaf!bukan maksudku..."

"iya..ya..sebagai gantinya,kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"eh?maksudmu?"  
"iya?pacaran denganku?"

"eh..anu..ehm..gimana ya..."

"diam kuanggap kau mau?"

"iya deh..aku mau..."

"oke!mulai hari ini kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia"

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Lamunan itu diketahui oleh sahabatku.

"hei,Hinamori chan? Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"eh? Aku? Melamunkan apa? Inoue chan mengira aku melamun? Ahaha... ga kok..aku ga melamun."

"oh..kukira melamun..dari tadi kau kupanggil nggak mendengarkan sama sekali..ayo pulang? Ichigo kun,Rukia chan,dan Hitsugaya kun dari tadi menunggu lho?"

Dag dig dug

Setiap kali aku mendengar namanya disebut,aku selalu berdebar,sangat keras...

"eh?iya..aku segera ke sana"

"oy,lama sekali sih? Lapar nih? Ayo segera makan mie ramen di depan stasiun"

"eh,iya Hitsugaya kun,ayo!"

"e iya ya..ayo berangkat"

_Sesampainya di depan stasiun..._

"hei?aku mau semeja sendiri sama rukia! Kalian cari kursi lain dong!"

"eh?sama kamu doang?ga seru lah! Kita kan biasanya sering makan bersama?"  
"tidak untuk kali ini..."

"hue?"

"ayo..aku dimeja sana saja,dan jangan mengganggu dua insang yang sedang bermesraan ini!"

"eh?iya deh. Ayo? Hitsugaya Kun?Hinamori chan? Kita di meja ini aja"

"Hn"

"iya"

"wah..betapa senangnya ya,kita melihat mereka begitu serasi? Eh?"

"hei? Ada Inoue chan?"

"eh? Ishida? Kok bisa ada.."

"ada yang mau kukatakan padamu..eh,Hitsugaya,Hinamori,aku bawa Inoue dulu ya"

"eh?"

"Hn.."

"Hinamori chan! Nanti aku akan ke rumahmu! Maaf ya!"

"iya! Ga apa"

Tinggal kami berdua. Hening akhirnya,Hitsugaya kun yang bicara duluan,

"habis makan ini mo..maksudku Hinamori mau temani aku dirumahku? Aku sendiri di rumah"

"eh?aku tak bisa...Hitsugaya kun saja yang kerumahku..?"

"eh?ga apa?"

"yep"

"makanannya datang..makan dulu yuk?"

"yep"

...

...

...

"puah! Kenyangnya!"

"yep..ayo kerumahku?"  
"eh..hn"

Kulihat pipi Hitsugaya kun memerah...lho? kenapa jantungku berdebar debar tak karuan..haduh..

_Sesampainya di rumah..._

"waw...rumahmu besar juga ya."

"yah..peninggalan orangtuaku..aku tinggal sendirian..o ya! Duduklah dahulu,aku akan membuatkan teh dan sedikit cemilan,silahkan melihat lihat"

"hn"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"ini sudah jadi..silahkan mencicipi!"

""

"yep"

"hei...Momo...kau tak merasa kesepian?"

"eh?"

Baru kali ini dia memanggilku momo...dan kenapa?dia bertanya seperti itu..?

"sepertinya..sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi..kurasa,aku menyukaimu.."

"eh?"

Semakin berdebar debar...terus...tiada henti...

"momo chan..."  
tiba tiba dia menciumku, astaga...

3 menit...

5 menit...

7 menit...

10 menit...

"hmmp!"

Tak bisa kutahan lagi,akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya itu...jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak...

"bagaimana?kau mencintaiku?"

"eh..hosh...hosh.."  
"hei?"

"kurasa...tak ada salahnya menerimamu...Shiro chan..."

"heh...sudah lama aku ingin dengar kata kata itu darimu.. aishiteru Momo..."

"aishiteru yo...Shiro chan.."

OWARI

Gimana?

Gaje kan?

Tolong review


End file.
